The design of distribution transformation centres has hardly varied over recent decades, where a transformer located inside a facility is still being used and the heat thereof is removed to the environment through ventilation grilles. These facilities are very susceptible to fires which, due to the volume of existing oil, can reach significant magnitudes. On the other hand, the electrical circuits thereof are very likely to collapse in the case of flooding.
The present subject matter aims, by dismissing the existing design criteria and in an objective way, to study a new model that provides greater safety and improved continuity of supply in the case of disasters (floods, fires, earthquakes, etc.). It must not be forgotten that in the case of an emergency of this type, ensuring the continued operation of the electricity distribution grid is fundamental to be able to power urgent and essential services, such as communications, health centres, pumping systems, etc.
It also must not be overlooked that it is very difficult to place new transformation centres in large cities, and even more so if electric vehicles are expected to become common for urban mobility; for this reason, it is important to adopt new designs that allow them to be present in areas where visual impact is important and where there is no unobstructed ground space to place traditional transformation centres.
Similar installations do exist, however, none of them are currently adapted for the use that is herein described. No observed underground transformation centre is modular, thereby enabling units to couple to each other in order to obtain the transformer power needed. Furthermore, no proposals for a cooling system including an external surface exchanger that replaces the current natural convection ventilation grilles have been observed. This cooling system, in addition to being easily integrated into the urban environment, will be able to have a centre configured to be open that is completely watertight and resistant to floods, heavy rain, tsunamis, etc. On the other hand, there is no example that uses an enclosing body resistant to adverse conditions. The use of a novel geometry will make it possible to better resist the mechanical stress of the ground, as well as incorporate the option of simple coupling of several modules, if necessary, in order to increase the power supplied in a specific area. The transformation centre system proposes a new design for the transformer for better fitting and watertightness of the installation, as well as for improvements in the use of the interior space. Thus, by having a completely watertight and pressurised transformation centre, a fire protection system can be provided at the site for complete flooding of this space by inert gas. This provides a high level of safety against the spread of fires and a high degree of protection to the equipment forming the transformation centre system.